Too Much Love Will Kill You
by Vsquared-k
Summary: Lima has had a series of murders... Random girls have been dying in the exact same way, and the town sits with bated breath, wondering who will be next. There's a serial killer on the loose.


_**A/N:** This is dark. Just... So you know. Also, I'd appreciate your thoughts on this one..._

* * *

Rachel stood outside the house, rubbing her hands together and hopping around to keep warm. The target would be easy, what with the vine trellis and all that. The people of Lima needed to invest in better security measures...

She slowly stepped into the soft soil below the trellis, and reached up to grab a good hold on it. When she was almost at the window, she smirked, singing softly under her breath.

"She's climbin' in your window, she's snatchin' yo' people up, stealin' from them, so ya'll need to hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, and hide yo' husbands, cuz she's stealin' everythang from them."

The window was already open, so she carefully and quietly pulled it open further, peered in, and mentally chuckled.

'Amateurs,' she thought, slipping into the room. She dropped into a crouch, padding softly around the small room.

The room was evidently an office. Seeing as she was burglarizing the chief of Lima's police, she was distinctly disappointed to see the laptop on and running on the desk. She carefully touched the chair, amused to feel that the seat was still relatively warm. He'd stepped out for five minutes, tops. If her research was to be believed, it was time for his regularly scheduled thirty minute bathroom break. She whipped out her portable external hard drive from her pack and plugged it in. Several clicks later, and all the files started their swift transfer. 'Thank God for FireWire ports,' she thought, smirking.

She looked around for a little trinket to take, so she could have some sort of trophy. She had shoeboxes of them at home. Proof that she could and did break into people's houses; proof that she was good at whatever she did. She spotted a pile of paper with preprinted letterheads, pre-signed by the chief, and snapped up a sheet, deftly folding it into thirds. A smirk graced her face as she slipped the paper into her pocket; she absolutely loved this thrill.

Her headset crackled to life. "You have five minutes before he's scheduled to make an appearance." Her smirk fell, replaced by a scowl. She reached up, double tapping her ear piece in affirmation.

"If you're not out by then, I'll gladly kill you and him, and I'll make it look like he was struggling with a petty thief..."

Double tap. _Yes_.

"Just so you know, baby. You're expendable, remember." Her eyebrow quirked, and she fearfully glanced over at the computer screen.

Two minutes until the files finished downloading, another minute to erase her tracks, and thirty seconds to get out. She was cutting it close.

"I love you, you know."

Double tap.

Ninety seconds.

"I'd be devastated if you weren't around anymore. Who would be around for me to fuck? I'd miss you."

Rachel didn't respond.

One minute.

"I can't wait for tonight. Are you excited?"

Double tap.

Silence.

"You know, sometimes I don't like talking to you when you're working. You don't talk back, and it's like I'm crazy. Am I crazy, baby?"

One tap.

Rachel's fingers hesitated, just stopping herself from tapping a second time.

The voice over the connection laughed. "Of course I'm not! A crazy person could never do what I do! But sometimes, when you're out sneaking around... I feel like one."

Three taps. _Sorry_.

"It's okay, baby. I'll forgive you... eventually." There was a chuckled, and Rachel shivered. She'd loved that voice, once upon a time. "It'll happen faster if you stay with me tonight."

"You look hot, baby, in your black mission clothes... I can't wait to fuck you hard and fast." The voice was husky and low, and Rachel's eyes widened in arousal. She refused to let the voice on the other end know, however, and stayed stock still. "I know you're all hot and bothered now, baby. I can hear you breathing. I'm going to take you from behind in my room, your face pressed into the covers, until I come. And then I'm going to sit on your face, and you're going to make me come." Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly, gripping the fabric of her pants tightly, hating her body's responses to the husky voice in her ear.

"You know why, right, Rachel?" Rachel's hand snaked back up to her earpiece, shakily tapping twice. Of course she knew.

"It's because I didn't get to kill one of those stupid sluts tonight."

Five seconds.

The computer screen blinked, and Rachel's hands flew across the keyboard, before disconnecting her tech and packing it away.

"Three minutes, baby." Rachel double checked the room, pulling out a small clear bag of hair from her back pocket. Taking a single brown hair from the bag with a pair of tweezers, she laid it carefully beside the laptop before putting it away and climbing out the window. She pulled the window back to its former position before scrabbling down the trellis. She loosened the soil she'd compressed earlier before hurrying off the vicinity.

"Baby, the patrol's coming." She turned quickly to glance at the road, eyes wide with fear. Headlights. Shit. "Oh, and the Stoeger's trained on you." Rachel swore internally, sprinting towards back fence. "I love your neck... so nice and smooth..." Rachel bit back her reply, saving her breath for her escape. She leapt, using her leg on the fence to spring her upwards, reaching to grasp the top beam. She pulled her body over the wood, dropping down softly on the other side. Ripping off her earpiece, she glared up at the figure in the tree as they climbed down slowly, hunting air rifle slung over her shoulder.

The only sounds were those of Rachel's gasps for breath and the light tinkling of laughter, as they waited for the passing of the patrol car, gravel crunching under its tires. The girl walked over to Rachel, hips swaying back and forth seductively. Rachel's eyes narrowed angrily; she wasn't falling for it again.

"Why didn't you warn me about the patrol? You could see it from a mile away where you were!" Rachel wasn't even attempting to hide her anger as a finger waggled in her face.

"Wow, Rachel, don't be angry! I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Rachel shivered at that, ducking her eyes. Fingers caressed Rachel's face before tightening and wrenching the brunette's face up. Rachel flinched. "Did you get it all?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?" A smirk graced luscious lips. Rachel sighed, nodding. "Excellent." A heavy handed pat on the cheek, and then the girl turned around to leave. "Let's go, Rachel. We have a _very_ eventful night ahead of us."

Rachel looked up, praying for strength. "Yes, Quinn."


End file.
